We are
by Twilight of the Shadows
Summary: This is my first story here and also in english. You want to kow what it is abaut Sore wa himitsu desu you mast read itt. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

We is your what…!

Itt was a peacfull sunny day on the board of the Goyng Marry. Ruffy and his friends where doing that what they did aweri day. Sanji was cooking, Zorro was sleaping and (A/N: you know what I mean. Oh, and pleas sorri vor the bad spelling.) Everithing was normal (A/N: yeah, they and normal.), but then Lussop came running in. "Hey, ther's a shipp! And is komming near!" so everybody loked to the wright where he was pointing. And tehere was a ship. Itt had the saim sizze az heres, the onli differens was the flag. (A/N: ok, itt looked like heres but itt had also a red rose on itt in the midle of the straw hat. The shipp was a little bit damaged. Vor three days there was a wery havy storm. Ruffy was werry excaited abaut the shipp and with his powers he throw him self literally on the otther shipp. When they landed wery uncomfort stood in the midle of the shipp (A/N: I don't know what they call it in english.) a boy araund 14 or 15 with green hair and blue eyes. He had the quait sama klots on as Zorro and he had also three sword's and of them where twoo in his hands. When he saw them he lowered his swords and called back. "Hey! We haw visitors." As he said this a boy and a girl araund his age cama. The boy was an inch shorter then the girl. Bth had black hair and blue eyes. The boy had a reddis-purple T-skirt and blue yoans on (a little bit like Ruffy's) and sandals. The girl hed a black top and black baggie pants on with boot's, she also had black wirstband and a black hat on (like Ace's hat.)

"Who are you?"-ased a werry comfused Robin.

"Hy! Mi name is Ray and I'm the captain of the New Generatyon pirats. And tih is my cusin and first mann in charge Lin. And this is Akon, h is a werry good shword fighter."- sad the boy.

When aur friends opened theyr mouth to say sommething they hierd a screem bihaind a dor...

To be cauntinated...

A/N: so this was the prilog. I'm sorry vor the bad grammar, but this is the first time I'm writting a storry in english. I'm hungarryan so is it quait difficult for me. I don't own One Piece, but I own thies kids. Please don't flame. I hope you like itt.


	2. Chapter 2

We are your what…!

By

Twilight of the Shhadows

Itt was a peacfull sunny day on the board of the Goyng Marry. Ruffy and his friends where doing that what they did aweri day. Sanji was cooking, Zorro was sleaping and (A/N: you know what I mean. Oh, and pleas sorri vor the bad spelling.) Everithing was normal (A/N: yeah, they and normal.), but then Lussop came running in. "Hey, ther's a shipp! And is komming near!" so everybody loked to the wright where he was pointing. And tehere was a ship. Itt had the saim sizze az heres, the onli differens was the flag. (A/N: ok, itt looked like heres but itt had also a red rose on itt in the midle of the straw hat. The shipp was a little bit damaged. Vor three days there was a wery havy storm. Ruffy was werry excaited abaut the shipp and with his powers he throw him self literally on the otther shipp. When they landed wery uncomfort stood in the midle of the shipp (A/N: I don't know what they call it in english.) a boy araund 14 or 15 with green hair and blue eyes. He had the quait sama klots on as Zorro and he had also three sword's and of them where twoo in his hands. When he saw them he lowered his swords and called back. "Hey! We haw visitors." As he said this a boy and a girl araund his age cama. The boy was an inch shorter then the girl. Bth had black hair and blue eyes. The boy had a reddis-purple T-skirt and blue yoans on (a little bit like Ruffy's) and sandals. The girl hed a black top and black baggie pants on with boot's, she also had black wirstband and a black hat on (like Ace's hat.)

"Who are you?"-ased a werry comfused Robin.

"Hy! Mi name is Ray and I'm the captain of the New Generatyon pirats. And tih is my cusin and first mann in charge Lin. And this is Akon, h is a werry good shword fighter."- sad the boy.

When aur friends opened theyr mouth to say sommething they hierd a screem bihaind a dor...

To be cauntinated...

A/N: so this was the prilog. I'm sorry vor the bad grammar, but this is the first time I'm writting a storry in english. I'm hungarryan so is it quait difficult for me. I don't own One Piece, but I own thies kids. Please don't flame. I hope you like itt.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: for all who want to read the end of 'We are', then you must only read my fic 'We are your what!' you will faind the end of the fic there and if you have time please read my other fic to. Thanx for reading.

By

Twilight


End file.
